Luha
by YnNa13
Summary: Summary: Luha, meaning tears. Is it possible that such a cold hearted, possessed boy learn to weep and for the person he loves? Would anyone ever believe he even has a heart?


**Luha**

Summary: Luha, meaning tears. Is it possible that such a cold hearted, possessed boy learn to weep and for the person he loves? Would anyone ever believe he even has a heart?

A/N: Hey guys!!! This is just my second time to write a one-shot fic, but my first in Naruto. Gaara is going to be a bit OOC here, but I think that this interpretation of Gaara is much better. Don't forget to read and review!!!

I dedicate this to my best friend, Nikki, a.k.a Blue Savage. Hope you like this one!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. But I do own Akemi.

_OOOOOOOO_

_It was a cold winter night. The clouds were dark and heavy, like it was just about to rain. The moist atmosphere and tall lump of snow made it worse for the villagers, especially knowing that they were usually impatient and irritated. Though it was pretty bizarre that it snowed in the Sand Village, no one was wondering nor even blurting out questions to the kazekage._

_No footprints were visible on the road of snow. Maybe because the villagers were too scared to even lay a foot on it, like they would burn despite its coldness. And although it was deserted, she still dared to come out._

_Akemi. She was the only girl, rather person to ever get near me without shivers of nervousness going up her spine. Nor did she ever question why I act or look as if I haven't slept for an eternity, which was true. But she never knew. I never told her, for fear that she would stay away from me if ever she found out. Flee and avoid me, like my other so-called friends._

_I wouldn't have had lied from her if it wasn't for this damn demon inside me. It was my curse. But if I had the choice, I would surly want Shukaku out of me, forever, even if it means I have to suffer an incredible pain._

_I was sitting serenely near the frozen river, looking at the mirror reflecting my face. It was nearly midnight, though the information was not needed. I didn't sleep after all. _

_I heard the faintest footsteps behind me, yet I didn't make a move to acknowledge it knowing by heart who would come here in the middle of the night. I could sense that she was trying to sneak up behind me, her soft, chilly breaths noticeable since it was more to me like panting._

_"Gaara!" I heard her shout. I tried my best to look surprised, but I ended up with fits of chuckles instead. Very strange for someone like me to do, huh?_

_Akemi pouted and sat an inch beside me. She was wearing her usual attire, a blue top and beige cargo pants. The thinness of her outfit resulted to her shivering, wrapping her arms around her petite body._

_"Aren't you feeling the least bit cold, Gaara?" she asked looking straight at me. The more I tried to resist, I was tempted to stare back at her bright azure eyes._

_Shaking my head, I turned to the opposite direction, thinking once again about the heartbreaking news I was about to tell her. Noticing my silence, she tried her best to catch my attention causing her to fall down the old log we were sitting on._

_I turned to her, her beautiful raven hair covered in snow making it look like she just took a bubble bath. _

_"What were you doing?" I asked in my usual serious voice._

_"Well, you looked so serious and lost in thought that I wanted to know: what's bothering you?" she asked, brushing off the snow from her hair. _

_My heart skipped a beat as she said that. What was I to say? Truth was, we were leaving tomorrow at noon for the Leaf Village, where my siblings and I would be attending a tournament for ninjas. _

_Akemi sat down once again but this time, stared into the depths of the forest in front of us. She was frowning a bit, and that wasn't a good sign._

_"Well you see Aki-chan..." I started, though I did not have the chance to continue since she butted in. _

_"It's alright Gaara," she said and plastered a sweet smile on her face. "I understand if you can't say what's on your mind because I know for some reason, you are whether afraid to share it or forbidden to do so." _

_Hearing her say that words made my heart melt. If I had one. But basing the truth if I either had one or not on the many lives I have killed, the answer would be no. A big N-O. I didn't have a heart for Shukaku devoured it whole, leaving not a single piece._

_"Anyways." Akemi's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "I just want to remind you that I'm celebrating my birthday tomorrow noon, at the village square." _

_I almost choked on my own saliva as I heard it. Birthday? Tomorrow? Noon? How could I forget? The day she was patiently awaiting since the start of the year. The day she turns thirteen. The day I would probably risk my life not to miss. How could I forget?_

_"Is there something wrong, Gaara?" she asked, her confused face staring at mine. _

_"Nothing," I managed to say. "But there is something I want to tell you." _

_She stayed silent, and I took it as a sign to continue. _

_"You see, Temari, Kankuro and I are joining a tournament in Konoha." She nodded in response. "We are expected to be in the Leaf Village the day after tomorrow and, you know, it takes a days walk to get there."_

_Just seeing her crestfallen face made me want to jump into the icy river. She was greatly disappointed, in fact, who wouldn't be? Your best friend not attending your most awaited birthday only to risk his life in a ninja tournament not even knowing when you will ever meet again._

_"Look, I'm sorry I didn't say it-"_

_"I'll come with you Gaara," she suddenly said. _

_"No, Akemi," I said firmly, using the harshness of my voice to discipline her as much as I didn't want to. "It's dangerous out there, don't you understand. You can't come! Plus, I don't even know if I can protect you or if Temari and Kankuro would agree. You know they disapprove of our friendship!" _

_She was silent. Once again. The tense atmosphere lingered on, until she just left. Stood up, and quietly left, piercing me with a thousand knives. I sat down again, not knowing the worst was yet to come..._

_It was already noon time and we were all ready. The sun had appeared once again, melting half of the snow in the village._

_Akemi's party was held at the center of the village, where most people have their celebrations. There was a lot of food and decorations. It was no surprise. Akemi's 'foster family' was one of the richest families in town._

_I brushed my blood red hair with my hand, taking one last look at my home._

_"C'mon Gaara, we're leaving," shouted Temari staring at me with her cold glare enough to burn my skin despite the cold temperature. _

_"Coming," I replied in the same manner, starting to get ready. _

_"Wait, aren't you going to say good-bye to that friend of yours?" Kankuro asked, his arms crossed in front of his muscular chest. _

_I did not reply but instead quickly climbed up my own tree. But a familiar voice stopped me from doing so. As hard as I tried to ignore it, trying my best to concentrate on climbing the tree, Akemi's pleading voice calling me made me feel guilty for not minding her._

_"What?" I asked irritably, not bothering to climb down but instead just looked at her beneath me._

_"Aren't you at least going to going to say farewell?" she asked with teary eyes. "It's probably the last time I will get to see you."_

_"Good-bye then," I said half-heartedly. _

_Akemi sighed and tried to climb up the tree to reach me. Her efforts were turned down when her butt collided with the ground beneath her. _

_Upon seeing this, I jumped down form the branch I was formerly on yet just looked at my "friend". _

_"Stand up," I said commandingly, acting tough._

_Akemi did as told and soon came face to face with me._

_"Good-bye Gaara," she said, her tears finally escaping her eyes. She made no move to wipe them and I was so tempted to wipe them for her but controlled myself from doing so._

_"Sayonara, Akemi," I said and went on my way. Turning my back on her was my greatest mistake._

_I felt tiny arms around me and panicked right away. Just one touch from anyone can result them death, and knowing who those pair of hands belonged to, I turned to face her._

_Akemi's arms were still around me when I twisted to see her. And it was just then, that my protective sand hit her behind, making a deep hole near her stomach. She winced in pain and another set of tears flowed down from her eyes like a river. I wiped them this time, knowing that this was probably the last._

_"I know Gaara," she said sadly, collapsing on the ground. "I know what you are. I know everything about you."_

_"Then why did you embrace me?" I asked totally confused. I tried to talk as fast as I could. My sand could kill her anytime now._

_"Because I know that I will never get to see you again, Gaara and I would regret not ever doing that. The tournament will be a great danger to your life. One more thing... I know I'm going to die soon. I have leukemia." _

_I wrapped my arms around her as well, feeling silent tears flowing down my cheeks, restraining Shukaku from attacking again. Good thing our current situation was not noticeable since we were hidden beneath the trees of the forest._

_I felt a pang of guilt and at the same time anger for being mad at Akemi last night. She just wanted to be with me, like I wanted to be with her. But if she knew, she should've understood anything, that would happen between them would be utterly impossible. _

_"Gaara, promise me you'll never change, or if you do always remember to save a place in your heart for someone else to enter. Yes Gaara, you have a heart. You're just too blind to see it, or even believe. But I do, and I hope now you do too." _

_More tears. Just what we needed. Akemi was already pale, and she was already almost out of blood._

_"One last thing, Gaara," she said through pants. "I... love... you."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

Those were her last words. Something I didn't think I would hear for the rest of my life. Like how I didn't think that I would shed even a tear drop. But it felt good. To finally be free from all problems because of crying. Akemi always said that it was the next best thing to taking advice. I was just too stubborn to see that she was right, and the only chance I did so, was when she was about to die. The last time I would ever see her face, her smile and ever hear her voice. It was just then I realized how she changed my life. How much she taught me. And how much I loved her.

I stood up and studied my surroundings. I was up a hill, not training, for a change. Temari and Kankuro were eating out, and I refused their offer to join them, and they made no comment as I did.

Feeling a soft breeze gently caress my cheek, I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for her. As if she was coming again, to surprise me and then smile. I waited for her to sit or even stand beside me, try her hardest to catch my attention. I waited for her to make me smile.

Surprisingly, her mere memory made my lips curve upwards. Just remembering her face made me think of happy thoughts, made me feel like flying.

Impossible for someone like me?

Maybe. Everyone thought I am just the heartless, possessed me. But who were they to judge who I am when they don't even know me?

I opened my eyes only to close them again when I sat down, tears of joy, sadness and anger flowing out. Once again, she made me cry.

But I felt better.

I felt as if I were in heaven.

I felt as if she were beside me,

And I was beside her.

I felt...

LOVED.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Hurtful flames are to be ignored and helpful constructive criticizing are welcomed. Reviews are to be thanked. =)


End file.
